Wait For Me To Come Home
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Erica is flipping through the some memories of her boyfriend one rainy night. Bennica one shot!


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new songfic I wanted to write!**

 **I have been thinking of the plot for this story, since I wanted it to be deep and emotional, with just enough words to make you cry [In the good way]. I have been practicing how to make things emotional, so emotional that it would make you feel what the main character is feeling. I don't know why I am practicing that, but I am, okay? Jokes!**

 **Take a minute to look at the cover for this story. I have worked pretty hard on that sloppy piece of art. But all that credit goes to Pic Collage, an app of some sorts. Wanna find me on Pic Collage? It is TOBN I believe. I can't remember, but it should be TOBN. Or TiredOfBeingNIceBut yeah! I don't own any of the pictures, just how I arranged them.**

 **This is my first singular one shot that is NOT a Bethan, since this is the one time I feel Bethan is not needed [of course, you could use Bethan for just about anything, you know what I am saying?]. But Bennica actually felt really good for this story, since I could kind of imagine them in a scenario like this. So here you go, all Bennica lovers. This is for you!**

 **And for my last shoutout, this one goes out to every family who is missing someone who is fighting for our country, or any country to be exact. If your loved one is out there fighting for what's right, or if you already lost someone to the tragedy of war, this one goes to you.**

 **So with that, I hope you find this sweet and cuddly, [Rated T just in case], and make sure to drop a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just the plot. And I also don't the song in this story, called Photograph by Ed Sheeran. But it's a beautiful song, so listen to it, download it, whatever you wanna do.**

 **ENJOY!**

Regular Font- Present Tense

 _ **Bold Italics- Lyrics**_

 _Italics- Flashbacks  
_

* * *

 _Wait For Me To Come Home_

 _A Songfic By: TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)_

* * *

 ** _Loving can hurt,  
Loving can hurt sometimes_**

Erica sat by the fireplace, holding a vintage, Polaroid camera, and touching the pictures she took of her and Benny during their highschool years. She sniffed back tears as she wiped them with the back of her hand, smiling at the memories they held.

Benny had enchanted the special vintage camera so that she could show up on film. Just one of the many things that Benny had ever done for her. And it was so beautiful, the love they shared, because Benny was everything to her.

Erica had wanted to turn Benny for so long, so that they could be together, but she couldn't take his humanity. She just couldn't. It was absolutely impossible to watch him relive a day over and over again, just because he wanted to stay with her. As much as she would've loved it, she couldn't take it away from him. She couldn't let him suffer.

Loving can hurt sometimes.

She stared at a certain picture, one of when they went to a kiddy park because they had nothing better to do. She smiled fondly at the memories, flashbacks of the times they had playing in the back of her mind.

 ** _But it's the only thing that I know_**  
 ** _When it gets hard_**

 _Erica was laughing as Benny pushed her on the swings, making her soar high. Erica squealed as Benny laughed, watching how high Erica was going. He grinned as he saw her best smile. He then caught sight of a little kid, and handed him the Polaroid camera._

 _"Hey kid, press this button and take us a picture, would you?" He asked. The kid nodded and took the picture, the picture popping out through the bottom. The kid handed the camera over, and Benny smiled, showing Erica the wonderful picture of her, swinging high on the swings and Benny, pushing her right behind. Erica smiled._

 _"We're so childish." She said with a grin. Benny rolled his eyes. "Who cares?"_

 ** _You know it can get hard sometimes_**  
 ** _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_**

Erica sighed as she pushed the picture aside, smiling as she rubbed the picture with her thumbs, careful not to smudge or bend any of them as she continued to look at the many pictures she had taken with the enchanted camera.

It has been quite a great journey.

 ** _We keep this love in a photograph_**  
 ** _We made these memories for ourselves_**  
 ** _Where our eyes are never closing_**  
 ** _Hearts are never broken_**  
 ** _Times forever frozen still_**

Another picture appeared in Erica's hands, not realizing she was holding it. She smiled; it was the two of them at their senior prom, the same year they won prom king and prom queen for their school, and the last prom they had for their senior year.

She smiled fondly at the memory, grinning as she remembered what happened that night.

 ** _So you can keep me_**  
 ** _Inside the pocket_**  
 ** _Of your ripped jeans_**  
 ** _Holdin' me closer_**  
 ** _'Til our eyes meet_**  
 ** _You won't ever be alone_**  
 ** _Wait for me to come home_**

 _Erica, her beautiful dress and all, swooped Benny onto the dance floor, pulling him close to her chest, feeling his breath on her chest. She smiled softly as Benny waltzed her around the gym, dancing to the beat of their favorite slow song.  
_

 _"I want this to last forever." She said with a smile. Benny nodded as he felt the photographer take the picture with a flash, smiling as the guy gave Erica and Benny the picture. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Benny's waist and fumbled with his crown._

 _"Fix your crown, king." Benny smiled. "Well, as long as you are my queen, nothing needs to be fixed." He said smoothly with a grin._

 ** _Loving can heal_**  
 ** _Loving can mend your soul_**  
 ** _And it's the only thing that I know_**

Erica sniffled; she missed her baby. She missed him a lot. And she would do anything to get him back in her arms.

But she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

 ** _I swear it will get easier_**  
 ** _Remember that with every piece of ya_**  
 ** _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_**

It's not like he was dead. Or so she prayed. But ever since he graduated, his dad had returned to Whitechapel and had asked Benny to help him with the war between evil vampires and wizards. It turned out that Benny's dad was actually a warlock, and even Benny really didn't want to, he had to say yes, or else the war would get out of control. He was the only one who could help.

Erica beamed; that loveable and hard working spellmaster of hers.

 ** _We keep this love in this photograph_**  
 ** _We made these memories for ourselves_**  
 ** _Where our eyes are never closing_**  
 ** _Our hearts were never broken_**  
 ** _Times forever frozen still_**

Erica looked at the next picture of her and Benny with a saddened smile.

It was the last memory she had with Benny.

 ** _So you can keep me_**  
 ** _Inside the pocket_**  
 ** _Of your ripped jeans_**  
 ** _Holdin' me closer_**  
 ** _'Til our eyes meet_**  
 ** _You won't ever be alone_**

 ** _And if you hurt me_**  
 ** _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_**  
 ** _Inside these pages you just hold me_**  
 ** _And I won't ever let you go_**

 _"You can't leave! Please Benny, stay with me." She said with tears down her eyes. Benny sighed as he adjusted the military hat on his head and sighed, stroking her hair between his fingers. He sniffed back tears and stay strong for both of them._

 _"Oh, my sweet. Wait for me to come home...okay?" He asked, hugging her tightly as he slipped a picture of the moment in the palm of her hands, along with a gold locket. He smiled as he kissed her softly and passionately._

 _"I love you." He whispered, noses touching. Erica nodded as tears streamed._

 _"I...I love you too."_

 ** _Wait for me to come home_**

 ** _Wait for me to come home_**

 ** _Wait for me to come home_**

 ** _Wait for me to come home..._**

 ** _Oh you can fit me_**  
 ** _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_**  
 ** _Next to your heartbeat_**  
 ** _Where I should be_**  
 ** _Keep it deep within your soul_**

She fumbled with the locket that laid on her chest, next to her unbeating heart. She sniffed back tears as she placed all the photos back in the box she kept all the pictures in. She ended up crying, curling herself into a ball as she cried and cried, missing her boyfriend so much.

She looked at the last picture and smiled at the memory she had in her hands.

 _"ERICA! ERICA WAIT, DON'T GO!" He yelled after her, rain on their clothes, soaking them. Erica turned around, under the lamppost on 6th street, waiting for the bus. Tears soaked her already wet cheeks as she looked into Benny's eyes._

 _"I love you. Don't ever listen to John again, okay? Don't...don't leave because your heart is broken." He said. Erica smiled as she nodded._

 _"I love you too. I always did." She said with a smile, kissing him passionately. Benny kissed her back, the rain surrounding them as she smiled._

 ** _And if you hurt me_**  
 ** _Well that's OK, baby, only words bleed_**  
 ** _Inside these pages you just hold me_**  
 ** _And I won't ever let you go_**

 ** _When I'm away_**  
 ** _I will remember how you kissed me_**  
 ** _Under the lamppost_**  
 ** _Back on 6th street_**  
 ** _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_**

Erica heard the doorbell rang and she opened it sadly to be greeted with eyes of a familiar green that she loved.

"Benny?" She whispered. Benny nodded "We won" He said with a smile, hugging her tightly as she adjusted his crooked military hat, tears down her cheeks. He stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"Wait for me to come home."

...

 **A/N- Well I hoped you liked it!**

 **Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
